The Dark Shadows Of Our Past
by Love.For.The.Lost
Summary: Carrie's new town has an open secret. Her best friend and his family are part of this secret. When she starts to fall in love she thinks nothing can go wrong, but when trouble from the past shows up what will save her life from revenge? MCR Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The day I moved from home to this wasteland was the day I made my new best friend. I am an only lonely child, with no mother and a father who works all the time. Wish I could've skipped out like mom did, or at least she could've taken me with her. My dad got a new job out of the country and we had to move. Away from the green garden of our old home, and into hell as the people who live there would call it.

But being new wasn't the worst thing, well yeah I kinda was but it gets worse. I go to school and get picked on by everybody, except for a couple of people. Then I meet him, my best friend, and he kept me safe the rest of the day. Even though he is geeky and kind of odd they respect him and me. Then he tells me his dark secret. I would tell you, but the question is can you keep a secret?


	2. WTF

Disclamier- I do not own MCR....they own themselves. Luckies

Chapter one

"Bye sweetie, hope you have a nice day." My father called out as I closed the car door. He makes me feel like I'm in second grade again. I swallowed hard and headed up the steps to the school. After getting my schedule I went to the last half of first period. It was English. Fuck. English was not a high point in my book. I quickly walked to my classroom. I didn't want to be caught not in class. I came to the door. I am the biggest fucking scaredy cat you will ever meet, so when I opened this door into a classroom full of judgmental high school students, I was lucky I didn't puke.

"Hello there, new student?" The teacher asked. She was a whore. Showing of her legs to the students, making the boys gawk and the girls get jealous. And she knew what she was doing. I nodded timidly.

"Okay then, why don't you take a seat next to Michael." She said. I gave her the you-dumbass-I-don't-know-who-the-fuck-Michael-is look. She quickly realized this. "Michael is over there." She said and pointed to the right side of the classroom, where all the goth kids were sitting. That's great. I wear a black shirt and immediately get labeled goth.

"Which Michael?" Said a boy in the first row with to much body glitter on.

"Hmm, Michael Way." She said. A boy in the last row sitting alone raised his hand. All the kids looked at me as I walked to my desk.

As I sat down a mumbled a distracted "Hullo," I looked down at the desk, trying not to look at the boy.

"Hi." He said. It was so quiet I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was grinning at me like the chesire cat. I blushed and looked back down. He laughed and the whole class looked at us. The teacher didn't even care, nor get him in trouble. This can't be good.

Then about two seconds later a giggling couple, a bunch of emos, came into the classroom. The teacher smiled at them but didn't send them to the office. They took their seats and started to make out. Everybody looked at them and the teacher just kept on teaching.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I could feel Michael's eyes on me. I was unsettling, but not as much as these teens getting it on right here.

"What do you mean?" He whispered. I shot my eyes over to him.

"How can they just have sex right here and the teacher doesn't care?" I said and shivered as the boy stuck his hand down her pants. "And how do they not care that they're being watched." I shivered again. He laughed at me.

"You'll find out soon enough. Give me your schedule." He said with such an authority that I handed it right over. "Hmm," He said then got up and left, leaving my schedule behind. I was frozen looking forward. This is the weirdest school ever.

The rest of the class was somewhat normal, other than the fact that two sets of couples left to do who knows what. I laid my head down on the desk and stared at the clock. Five more minutes till the next weird period. I shuddered again.

The bell rang and I shot up and quickly just got out of the classroom. Too quickly I guess. I ran into two goth girls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" One of them asked.

"Sorry," I mumbled and tried to flee. The other one held me back.

"Sorry won't cut it." She said grinning.

They both moved me into a corner of the building.

"For hitting us, you will have to do what we want." The smaller one said.

"Yeah, and we wanna hit you, till you bleed maggot." The bigger one said.

Then they started to hit me. It hurt. Like all mighty hell. Maybe this would be an okay way to die. No more dad and his shitty excuses. I let them hit me freely now, till one of them hit my stomach really hard, which I almost puked. I doubled over and tried not to cry. Then a voice rang out, my savior.

"Stop!" They ceased there actions.

"Yeah who says-" The smaller one said.

"Oh my god." The bigger one said and they scampered off.

"Are you okay?" Asked my savior.

I shook my head. They picked me up. Then through the curtain of tears I was holding back I could tell who it was. Michael Way.


	3. I'm A What!

Chapter Two

I must have passed out because I woke up in a small room. I jolted upright and my head swirled dizzily.

"Lie down," Someone hissed. I was pushed back down. I groaned. They pushed on my shoulder and I was sure I had a huge ass bruise on there. I swiveled my eyes around looking at the room. I was with a middle aged lady and Michael, the boy who saved me from death. Wow, sounds like Twilight.

I heard a slap. The middle aged woman hit Michael. "Aye boy, she has a bruise there." He nodded.

"Sorry," He said. I tried to nod but my headache was too strong.

"Those girls did a number on her." The lady said as she cleaned up my face. Oh great, make me feel like a pile of shit. Thanks nurse lady. About ten minutes later she finished cleaning up my wounds. As I started to get up and leave a hand pushed me back down.

"You have to stay." Michael said with a scary tone in his voice.

"But I have to go to class." I said and tried to leave once more. He pushed me down harder and I landed back on the bed with a humph.

"You better listen to him Carrie." The woman said. I dropped my jaw. How the hell did she know my name? Then I thought duh, nurse. Maybe they did knock some stupid into me. I sighed and looked up at Michael.

"Why do I have to stay here Michael?" I asked him, pleading with my eyes to let me go.

"Why are you calling me Michael?" He asked. I looked at him with a look that said are-you-retarded- too?

"Cause it's your name." I said. Maybe they got him once before he brought me here.

"No, I preferred to be called Mikey. It's what everybody calls me." I gasped a bit. Mikey was like a little kids name; though it suited him well, even for being freakishly scary.

"Oh, okay then. Can I leave now?" I asked and got up again. And yet again he pushed me back down.

"No, bigger things we need to talk about." He said and sat down beside me. The nurse lady came up in front of me.

"Please dearie do not freak out on us after we tell you this." She said and I nodded glumly thinking I probably had cancer or AIDS. "You never knew your mother did you?" She asked me and I nodded. She was never there when I was growing up and dad said she skipped out on us when I was little so I believed him. "Well that would explain it. You're adopted Carrie and your mother, well your mother and father, were both…" She had trouble getting out the last word. Maybe it's murdered. Finally have a chance to get out of here and they're both dead. "Your parents were both vampires dear." I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a vampire sweetheart, like Mikey." She said and gestured to him. He sneered at me and I could see his teeth turn into fangs. I looked back at the nurse.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said and looked around. "This has to be a sick joke." I said and started to get dizzy. I ran out of the building and puked my breakfast in the bushes before running towards my house.

* * *

Dedicated to C-ray-uh and Cassi. Even though Cassafrass wont read it (haven't called you that in like two long ass years) it still be dedicated to her.


End file.
